swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Gear Templates
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide In an Old Republic Campaign, a hero might have access to a wide variety of exotic gear with special properties not found in more common types of Equipment. Rather than list individual pieces of Equipment from dozens of different worlds in the galaxy- such as a Bothan Heavy Blaster Pistol or a suit of Arkanian Battle Armor- Gear Templates can be applied to normal Equipment statistics to produce an unusual version of an item. To create an item using a Gear Template, choose a basic piece of Equipment (Such as a Blaster Rifle), then choose one of the Gear Templates from the sections below. Apply the changes to the Equipment's statistics and effect as described in the Templates's description. Some Gear Templates have restrictions, either because of the Gear Template type (For example, Weapon Templates can only be applied to weapons) or because of specific prerequisites (For example, only weapons that deal Stun damage can have the Bothan Weapon Template applied). Gamemasters might rule that some weapons cannot be altered due to cultural or logical prerequisites; for example, since a Bowcaster is a weapon unique to Wookiee culture, it makes little sense for there to be an Echani Bowcaster. Introducing Gear Templates Introducing Gear Templates into your campaign takes a major step away from the simplicity of Equipment design, purchase, and use that the Core Rulebook provides. Gear Templates are balanced in that the benefit of a Gear Template also contains certain drawbacks, so heroes still have a reason to pick up a standard Heavy Blaster Pistol rather than an Iridonian Heavy Blaster Pistol. Items that have had a Gear Template applied represent rare samples that are found only once in a great while. All Templated items have the Rare tag applied to their Availability, since they are found only on one planet or in the possession of one particular group. Gamemasters should be cautious when introducing Gear Templates into the game. Items with Gear Templates applied should not be included in the list of items a character can buy; rather, they must be found or earned. Items with Gear Templates applied make great rewards for completing missions or defeating important villains, but if they can be found in every shop or purchased off a computer shopping network then they are no longer special. Even when these items are available for purchase, such as buying a suit of Eriadun Flex Armor on Eriadu, only one such item will be available, since they are above and beyond the weapons and armor found commonly throughout the galaxy. Unlike the heroes in the Knights of the Old Republic video games, your heroes probably should not walk around with unique item on every part of their bodies. Instead, treat these special items as exceptional rewards or prized finds. Stacking Templates The templates presented in this chapter are meant to represent the unique products of various societies and cultures. Stacking one template on top of another will inevitably produce weapons and armor far superior to other weapons, possibly creating conflicting results (What is a suit of Massassi Eriadun Armor?). Therefore, with the exception of the Prototype General Template and the Cortosis Weave/Phrik Alloy General Template, no items should have more than one template added. Gamemasters might remove this restriction for special items, but this can quickly affect the way mundane equipment is perceived in your campaign. Additionally, when determining the costs for items with multiple templates, apply each template one at a time, starting with the most expensive template and adding new ones after determining the new price for the item based on the previous template. Types of Gear Templates Gear Templates can roughly be divided into three categories, depending on what types of Equipment they are applicable to. * General Templates- Applicable to both Armor and Weapons. * Weapon Templates- Applicable to Weapons only. * Armor Templates- Applicable to Armor only. * Vehicle Templates- Applicable to Vehicles only.